


gotta have love 'till eternity

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge - ABBA edition.Title from People Need Love by ABBA
Relationships: Callum Ilott/George Russell
Series: drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 17
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	gotta have love 'till eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge - ABBA edition.  
> Title from People Need Love by ABBA

There’s no spectacle. Nobody kneeled, they didn’t go anywhere, it wasn’t a special day, just another tuesday in rainy London. Callum sat in the corner of the couch, controller in hand, playing some war game. George wasn’t watching the screen. He was watching Callum. Callum, whose eyebrows furrowed when he couldn’t find the source of the gunshots. Callum who got frustrated with his whole heart over the nth “unfair death” in a row. Callum who was always there and always himself.

“Will you marry me?”

“Now? I’m kind of in the middle of a game, George”

“No. But some day”


End file.
